


.

by CuboneGirl13



Series: alight [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta, Really just a long headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lavender got from the girl we know and love/loathe in the books to where she is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever thinks about how I write Lavender in Alight, they probably wonder why she would be an auror. After all, we've only ever really seen her within the series as a normal teenage girl, no heroic leanings (other than, of course, her house). But she had to get from an annoying child to the pissed at the world auror trainee somehow, right? She had to have some reason to WANT to be an auror. SO. That's kind of what this is.  
> (btw cheesy ending ahead just a warning)  
> Edit: Just realized how misleading the summary is. XD Whoops!

Imagine this:  
Imagine eleven year old Lavender arriving at Hogwarts. Imagine her in awe of the grandeur of the building and of the floating candles and of the fake sky that she thinks is real for the longest time. Just think about her being thrust into her father’s world at the age of eleven, knowing nothing of it but what she’s heard in his stories. She’d be just as intrigued and enamored by it as the Muggleborns, don’t you think? She’d pretend not to be, but on the inside, she would definitely be as curious as Hermione, but she’d quash that, she wouldn’t want to be teased for it.  
Fast forward a couple weeks. We need to talk about her discovery of the library. Lav wouldn’t have been into books, being a really slow reader. She wouldn’t have the patience for anything very long. But seriously, imagine her walking into the library, and the first thing she sees is a book putting itself back in its spot, ‘cause really, that would definitely be a thing. I mean, who wouldn’t find that cool?! Imagine our darling protagonist picking up and reading the first book she finds. It’s on, like, famous witches and wizards or something, and she reads the section that’s about famous aurors and she thinks they sound so cool, so she finds all she can on aurors and she reads and reads, and she doesn’t realize she missed dinner until she’s the last person left in the library and Madam Pince tells her she needs to leave. Imagine eleven year old Lavender Brown deciding she wants to be an auror. Imagine he proudly wiritng her father about her decision. Imagine her getting a reply telling her not to get her hopes up.  
Imagine this: she gets her hopes up.  
Fast forward. Imagine her staying up the night before every OWL studying.  
Imagine her mix of joy and disappointment when she gets her results back and she has the right number of passes, but not in the recommended subjects.  
Imagine her getting sidetracked sixth year by friend drama and boyfriends and the war. Imagine her grades slipping.  
Imagine her dismay after the Battle of Hogwarts upon learning the extent of her injuries. Imagine her determination when she decides she’s still going to become an auror.  
Imagine when she becomes a full auror, not a trainee, not just a predicted wash-out. A real, live auror. Imagine how elated her mother is. How proud her father is. Imagine her telling him, “I told you I could do it.”  
Imagine him telling her, “I always knew you would.”


End file.
